Scary Movie
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: "Oh gawd this is it!" Lucy screamed excitedly, nudging Natsu on his side. "This is the scariest scene! Kyaa !" Lucy scooped the trembling Happy. Fear and excitement on her face and tone. Natsu-Lucy pairing! Humor-Romance with hint of Horror :P


**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D**

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**

**Scary Movie**

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_While humming, she frowned with her eyes still closed. She heard something, a faint breathing sound just beside her. Her body suddenly froze and tried to listen carefully if she was just imagining things. She snapped her eyes open when she heard the breathing sound again; it creep her out because the sound was closer to her, way close as if someone was directly leaning over her ear._

_She hastily push her back from the bath tub and with eyes wide in fear and shock she looked around the large bathroom expecting to see someone sitting next to her. She flinched when she saw a figure but then she sighed of relief after realizing that it's just her own reflection on the whole body mirror. She realized that she was alone inside the bathroom. Shaking her head slight amused how her imagination goes wild sometimes. She runs a hand through her brown to reddish neck length hair._

_Deciding to end the bath, she grabbed the sponge and brush it gently on her slims arms, her neck, and then to her long and scar less legs, she pulled the clog and slowly the water in the bathtub was draining out. She stood up and turned the knob of the shower, she winced when cold water hit her body, she immediately twisted the other knob and then slowly warm water poured down on her. She squeezed some shampoo on her hand and rubs it on her hair, while making the shampoo bubbles on her head with her one hand; the other was busy washing her face soaked in soap._

_She literally leaped in surprise when a hand suddenly grabbed her right shoulder. She hastily turned her head behind her; with pounding heart she scanned the whole bathroom again. She turned off the shower knob and snatched the bath robe hanging on the hook near her and immediately put it on. She walked out the bath tub and stood in front of the door, she was starting to panic. Something's really weird is inside the bathroom. First the breathing on her ear awhile ago and then something just grabbed her shoulder and to make matter worst, she's definitely not alone inside the bathroom!_

_Her mind started to form a one conclusion which she literally shook immediately because it only escalated her fear. She decided to leave the bathroom so she twisted the door knob and opened the door only for her to gasp in fear when her eyes landed on a woman with a very long jet black hair veiling over her face wearing a white dress._

"Boo..."

Lucy screamed on top of her lungs after hearing the 'boo' behind her while she was in the middle watching a horror movie. Her fisted hand automatically launched to whoever stupid enough to decide to scare while she's freaking scared already.

"Ouch, Lucy!"

It took her a moment to realize that she was punching Natsu to death. Lucy froze immediately seeing her pink haired best friend lying on the floor, bruises all over his handsome face, oh look there's also some blood coming from his nostrils. Goody. The blonde Celestial Mage sweat dropped at the comical sight of Natsu.

"K.O! Ting! Ting! Ting!" Happy chirped while floating above the knocked out Natsu. Lucy sweat dropped even more.

"It's your fault for scaring me, dumbass." Lucy defensively said whilst she handed the grumbling Natsu her ice pack to nurse the swelling bruise on his handsome face.

"But you didn't have to punch me that hard! It was as if I was hit by Erza!" Natsu argued back and shuddered animatedly in fear remembering the monstrous strength of the red hair S Class Mage in their team.

Happy was sitting on Lucy's lap drooling over the fish the blonde Mage gave him.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms in front of her. "Like I said it's _your _fault." she insisted.

"What are you watching anyways?" Happy interrupted after finishing his fish.

Lucy's eye twinkled in excitement. "Levy recommended this film! She said it was so scary and it really is! Want to watch the movie with me?" she was sounding hopeful but she tried to hide the tone as much as she can.

Happy lifted an eyebrow at Lucy and chuckled. "You're just too scared to watch the movie alone, aren't you?" he said.

Busted! Lucy twitched and let out a fake laugh. "W-what are you talking about, Happy?" she said whilst her round brown eyes traveling anywhere away from the suspicion look on Happy's face.

"You're such a scaredy-cat Lucy." Natsu teased earning another straight punch from Lucy. "Shit!" Natsu groaned and cupped his nose again.

Lucy harrumphed and pressed the play button. The movie started in a scene where the heroine of the film was talking to her friends. Lucy and Happy was so engrossed on the movie not aware that Natsu was inching closer to the blonde Mage. Natsu's eyes fell down to the quivering Lucy beside him. Natsu felt himself blushing; Lucy sure is fire hell a bishojou and anyone would agree with him. Her long and thick eyelashes, her perfectly shape nose, lips and heart-shape face, her curvaceous body.

_'Argh!'_ Natsu nearly punched his face when his mind pictured something inappropriate. An activity that would only be doing by couples.

"Oh gawd this is it!" Lucy screamed excitedly, nudging Natsu on his side. "This is the scariest scene! Kyaa~~!" Lucy scooped the trembling Happy. Fear and excitement on her face and tone.

Natsu absently dragged his eyes from Lucy to the lacrima television only for him to freeze when suddenly a glaring woman with red blood shot eyes and long jet black hair appeared on the screen. Happy and Lucy hugged each other and screamed along with the heroine on the film. Happy was screaming 'run faster' while Lucy slapped her hands over her eyes and from time to time she will peek from the gap of her fingers.

Natsu's body on the other hand went still, his pink fringes veiled over his eyes. He was awfully…quiet. After that the scene changed into different one again, Happy and Lucy sighed in relief.

"Geez that was exciting." Lucy chimed to Happy although her face was as pale as the Exceed cat.

"Aye…" Happy agreed slowly nodding his head.

"I gotta pee." Lucy said and stood up after placing Happy on the couch next to her. She was about to walked towards the bathroom when Natsu grabbed her wrist, earning a confused look from Lucy.

"Natsu?"

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered, almost sounded sexily making the blonde Mage blush.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked.

Natsu tugged Lucy hard that the blonde fell down on Natsu's lap on the process. Lucy gasped on their awkward position. Lucy was now lying on Natsu's lap while the pink haired Dragon Slayer wrapped his arms around her suddenly, burying his face on the crook of Lucy's neck.

"N-Natsu—this is really awkward…" Lucy complained as she tried to push herself away from Natsu, she feel her blushed intensified when she felt Natsu's warm breathing brushing her smooth skin.

But instead of loosening his arms, Natsu enveloped his arms tighter. "Don't go… stay here…" he whispered making the blush on Lucy's cheeks deepened hundred folds. Lucy craned her neck to face Natsu then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Natsu, you—," Lucy then sweat dropped. "Seriously can't be afraid of the movie right?"

Natsu was grasping Lucy while he used Lucy's body as his shield from the lacrima television. His face was pale whilst his body trembled in fear. The scene was back to where the antagonist white lady of the film appeared and one by one kill the characters of the movie. Right now the camera was focused on the white lady who was crawling to the heroine of the movie with scary expression.

"Ahhh~~~!" Natsu screamed earning an amused sweat dropped and giggle from Lucy and Happy.

Who would have thought that Natsu Dragoneel has something to be scared of? Lucy giggled. "Let go of me, Natsu." Lucy bemusedly said.

"NO!" Natsu wrapped his arms tightly again. "Don't go!"

Lucy laughed. "Okay, okay but first say this 'Lucy-sama please stay here because I'm freaking scared to watch the movie alone'."

Natsu twitched in annoyance and glared at Lucy but still fear is evident on his handsome face. "What if I refused?"

Lucy smirked evilly and then she shrugged nonchalantly. "Then I have no choice but to spend a night in Levy's place. You're too scared to even move from my couch so I doubt you'll be able to stop me from leaving."

Natsu twitched again.

Lucy wiggled her eyebrows tauntingly.

Natsu huffed seconds later. "Fine!" he exclaimed. "Lucy-sama-please-stay-here-because-I'm-freaking-scared-to-watch-the-movie-alone." He babbled in one quick breathe.

Lucy frowned at him. "Iyada…" she said.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're insincere. Repeat it and I might reconsider my answer." Lucy swore she heard him 'grr' at her making her smiled in triumph. "Well?"

Natsu reluctantly repeat. "Lucy-sama, please stay here because I'm freaking scared to watch the movie alone… are you happy now?"

Lucy nodded happily before Natsu threw him on the couch next to him but his hand was tightly wrapped around Lucy's wrist preventing her to move or even walk away from the couch. Natsu gasped again when the white lady appeared on the ceiling scaring the heroine's friend. Happy jumped into Natsu's lap both of them screamed in perfect unison, Lucy was enjoying watching the scared expression on Natsu's face to even bother herself to watch the movie.

"You're such a scardey-cat Natsu." Lucy teased; Natsu answered her childish pout.

"Shuddup." He retort back comically.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sometimes when it's Sabrina's day off, she tends to sleep all day and when she woke up she'll realize that it's already sunset… Sabrina thinks she failed as a human being because of this =_=" (repost hahaha XD)

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Babies' 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
